


A Bargain

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: After desperately trying to bargain her soul for one night with Sebastian Michaelis, her wish is sort of granted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did I watch all of Black Butler in one day? YES I DID. Sebastian is just.....so damn stoic and sexy. He can tie my cherry stem ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!

I had thought about selling my soul for a night with Sebastian more times than I could count. I used to be scared that if I wished for it one more time then it might happen but now I'm so desperate for his touch that I pray it does.

It started off simply enough. I would see Sebastian every few days when he would come into town and carefully select ingredients for what I can only assume are the greatest meals ever made. The care he took in analyzing each item he picked up was erotic enough for me. I had never seen anyone quite like him before and the effect he had on me was the strangest sensation. I began looking forward to every time I saw him. I even changed my schedule so that I would always be there when he was.

Soon enough, I found myself picking up the things he would discard to analyze their flaws. I became pretty good at learning his likes and dislikes and one day I was brave enough to put aside some perfect produce aside for him. As if sensing this - that day he walked in and right up to me, which he had never done before. I felt the seconds ticking by in slow motion as he made elegant strides towards me. His eye contact was intense and unwavering.

"Do you have something for me?" He asked in a sing-song voice as he stared me down. I gulped heavily and with a slow nod, I produced the basket I set aside for him. He gave everything a quick once-over. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I barely heard him when he said "Very good" And made his exit. This continued on for a few more weeks before I grew bold enough to exchange words with him. It was only ever the smallest of small talk but it made my day.

One night, after a particularly late shift, I left in a hurry, not that I had anywhere to go - I just wanted to be out of there. I was trying to get my jacket on but I somehow got tangled up in it. I was about to rip it off when I felt a set of delicate hands on my shoulders. They helped me get my jacket on successfully. When I turned around - Sebastian was there smiling at me. He rubbed my shoulders lightly.

"It's cold out. I wouldn't want a lady to catch a cold."

Before I could say anything - he turned and walked away. I wondered how long he had been standing there. That was the night my prayers began. It was after that night that I decided to make that my new routine every time I left after an evening shift. It took a few weeks to get a schedule down but soon enough Sebastian was there every night to help me and eventually walk me home. Originally, I was content enough to just walk with him but one night I wanted more. As we reached my door I slowed down a little.

"Are you that tired? Should I carry you?" He leaned in and asked in a cheeky whisper. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his cheek. A brief flicker of surprise flashed across his face before he placed one of his hands over my own. I nearly melted on the spot. I smiled at him not sure how to make my next move. I wanted to ask him to come inside, I wanted to ask him to kiss me, and. I wanted to ask him to stay the night. He quickly looked over his shoulders before backing me up and pressing me against my door. His body was tense and cold but I liked how it felt against me.

"I hear you, you know." He whispered in my ear as he traced down my neck with one of his long fingers. "I hear you every time you try bargain your soul for me." I froze in place. A mixture of terror and excitement washed over me. I know had never said any of those words out loud. I had my suspicions about Sebastian, but now they had been confirmed. I didn't know exactly what he was but I knew it was something otherworldly. Somehow, with each second that passed with him pressed against me, I grew less and less frightened.

"You do?" I managed to choke out nervously. I was more embarrassed than anything and I felt my whole body turn a deep shade of red.

"I do and it’s absolutely delicious." He grabbed me by the chin and looked me in the eye as if he was studying me. "If circumstances were different I would eagerly take your soul - but for tonight, I will settle for your body." He kissed me deeply. While his skin was cold to the touch, his mouth was hot. His lips expertly enveloped mine and I welcome his tongue eagerly.

I managed to open the door behind me and almost as if we were floating, Sebastian brought us inside closing the door behind us. His kisses had a lot of strength behind them but were surprisingly gentle. Every time his head changed positions I could feel every previous kiss he had placed on me lingering individually. It was overwhelming and I heard my moans as they escaped me.

"You'd be surprised how similar the moans of the dying are." He whispered ominously in my ear causing me to moan again. “It’s a beautiful sound.” He nipped at my ear lobe which set me off and I wrapped my arms around him tightly digging my fingers into his back. As I felt the force of my passion, I gasped and dropped my arms in fear that I didn’t know my own strength. He stepped back from me with the same grin before picking my arms up and placing them around him again. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to break me.” He cooed in my ear before returning his hungry mouth to mine.

We managed to find our way to the bed and he laid me down gently. Running his hands down my body he peeled off my stockings and he began tracing back up my bare legs. The soft fabric of his gloves brought me comfort and calm. I sat up again and raised my arms over my head as Sebastian lifted my dress off and felt down my sides.

“You seem to know what I want you to do before I even have to ask.” He told me with an impressed expression. He leaned over me and laid on top of me as he kissed his way down my body. Every kiss got me higher and higher and it wasn’t long before I was squirming beneath him. Eventually every few kisses turned into bites that would cause me to suck in air sharply. He would chuckle softly from time to time but showed no signs of easing up.

“Sebastian...” I called out to him. He made a noise in response but continued with his task. “Sebastian – I want to give you pleasure too.” I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He actually paused and looked up from my waist thoughtfully.

“Seeing you so vulnerable like this is enough pleasure for me.” He replied before resuming his kissing he got lower and lower until he was directly between my legs.

“Is it even possible?” I asked bluntly. I was well aware I didn’t know the full story but I wasn’t put off, it had quite the opposite effect on me.

“What a strange question.” Sebastian responded flatly. I sat up again and reached down and placed my hand on his cheek in an effort to get him to look at me.

“Is there an answer?” I demanded softly. Sebastian’s warm brown eyes seemed to glow for a moment.

“The answer is yes, but I have peculiar tastes.” He replied.

“What are they? I want to know. I want to make you feel how you make me feel.” I moaned at him. He sat up and brought his face up close to mine again.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” He asked dangerously as his lips brushed against mine.

“No, but I want to hear all the same.” I answer him honestly with a shaky voice.

“Belligerence and Blood.” was all he said in response. I felt my own blood grow cold and I began to tremble. “I enjoy the taste of fresh blood and the way it courses through your veins is very erotic to me.” He traced a finger down my neck and chest stopping over my heart. I gazed upon his raven hair as it fell over his pale skin. I knew he wasn’t a vampire because I had seen him out in the day too many times. I was closer to learning the real Sebastian and my heart throbbed at the thought.  He looked up at me with almost a wistful expression. I wasn’t sure if he was waiting for me to respond or not but he leaned in and began sucking on my neck in a teasing fashion. He must have heard my thought about him being a vampire. I couldn’t find the words to express how I felt so I decided the only way for me to communicate them was through action. I bit down on the inside of my lips as hard as possible. I also bit my tongue in the process. It was painful, but soon enough my mouth filled with the metallic tinge of my own blood.

“Sebastian...” I looked down and whispered to him. His head shot up and his eyes were wild. He sniffed at the air and then brought his fingers to my mouth. My red blood stained the tip of his gloves. He stood up and carefully began removing his clothing. With every item he removed he would neatly fold and stack it. When he was fully naked, I sighed at the sight of his glowing skin as the streetlight pouring in through my window illuminated him in a deep orange. He leaned over and rubbed some of my blood over my lips before pouncing on me and kissing me hungrily. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and with the other he pawed at my body grabbing desperately at my flesh, pinching and pulling it while at the same time caressing it.

In between kisses and moans, I would bite down on the cuts in my mouth again to continue to provide him with a fresh supply. He had started moaning on his own now and the tension in his body was making me giddy. I freed one of my hands and reached down and grabbed a hold of him and began teasing myself with his tip.

“This is going to hurt you.” He informed me with a laugh.

“I can take it.” I responded as I pushed him inside of me. Instantly he began thrusting and thrashing on top of me. Every place we were connected grew hot like burning embers. He lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me tightly, raking his fingers down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt my breaths become more laboured as he squeezed me tighter and tighter driving himself deeper into me still.

He continued kissing me and feeding off of the blood I offered him. His body was still relatively cold overall so the heat he was pounding into me was jarring. I held him tightly with every muscle in my body. My back began to heat up by the friction created by the force of his thrusts. I wondered how long my cheap sheets were going to last under these conditions but I didn’t care.

As he bit down and sucked on my lips I began to feel my body offer itself to him on its own. I was choking out his name as I felt the swell of the pleasure he was giving me take over. I felt it wash over every inch of me making me feel more alive that I had ever felt before. I felt like my body was emitting light. Everything was warm and comforting and I felt like I was floating again. My rickety bed frame sang its swan song and brought me back down to earth as Sebastian released inside of me. The heat he emitted was so intense I felt like I was being ripped open by a blade my entirely of fire. I screamed and Sebastian held me tighter, which combined with the blood filling my mouth, finally cut off my remaining air supply. He held me close and kissed my cheeks and eye lids as the burning began to subside. He eased up on me allowing cool air to flow back into my lungs that I inhaled desperately. My body was twitching and convulsing from such rough handling and yet I had never been so happy.

“You survived.” Sebastian chuckled in a way that made him seem genuinely surprised.

“Does that mean we can do this again?” I asked hopefully as I rest my head against his chest. I noticed it sounded quiet in there but my own heartbeat was so loud I could have just been deceived.

“Yes.”  He responded. I gazed up at him he was smiling and his eyes narrowed sweetly at me. He planted a kiss on the top of my head and that is the last thing I remember before I woke up to the harsh sunlight pouring in through my window.

As I got up to shut the curtains, pain shot through every inch of my body. I crumpled to the floor as I rode out the shockwave but as it eased up, I noticed a tiny hand written card next to a glass of water on my floor directly in my line of vision. I mustered all my strength and snatched the note.

“Rest well while you can as I will be back before you know it” was written in the most elegant calligraphy. I hugged the note tight to my chest and felt laughter creep its way out of me. Once I started I just couldn’t stop and I ended up laughing myself to sleep again there on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you watch Black Butler? Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and are having a great day!


End file.
